GoodKitties: Act 1: The Scarlet Stream
For WFWrimo. Enjoy! Prologue 1 Rainy days don't deter people associated with crime. And nobody knows that more than The Four Families, they've seen it all. After witnessing the bodies of your friends on filth-ridden sidewalks, there isn't much that surprises you. I remember when the authorities where few and helpless against the steady flow of violence, rat trafficking, and attacks on society. Pretty good times, if you didn't mind being targeted for the rest of your known life. Anyway, back to the big picture. There's always been bad blood between The Hiding-Alley Family and The Rocky Ridge Family. Nobody is certain how it began, but legend has it that two members from THAF drank a little too much milk, and found themselves in deep dog dung. Namely, the border between THAF and TRRF, which is pretty hard to smell when your scent glands are clogged up with pure dairy. So these two dolts fell asleep right in the clean, fresh nest of TRRF's Godfather, Big Twig, a veteran rat trafficker and the guy who set up 'accidents' among cats who disobeyed him. In fact, he was out planning an 'accident' at that very moment. However, it was no accident that the two THAF family members were sleeping all over his moss bed. When he found these two the same afternoon, he was furious. His attempted kill went arwry, and the only thing he looked forward to was a sleep to drown out all of his bad thoughts. These two cats weren't the cleanest, and left their fair share of fleas on his bed. Big Twig was strong, but he wasn't known for killing cats with his bare paws. He was the kind who liked to keep his hat and pelt clean, mind you, not like most cats of this generation. He had a strong mind, though, and couldn't allow these two to ruin his bed or reputation, either. So he carefully put them on his back, and went to a busy highway. He lay these two flat on their backs and watched from the sidewalk. Before you knew it, a car came, tires lined up perfectly with their heads. Big Twig was heard laughing a mile away as the car crushed their skulls and pressed their brains against the pavement. One somehow survived, but Big T wasn't through yet. He put rotten meat from a dead raccoon in the remaining cat's head, and dragged him to an alleyway. After being dumped by the garbage cans, it wasn't long before a hungry rat and his family smelled something good. A group of rats crowded around the poor guy, and jumped in his head, eating anything they could find. He screamed as he felt his brain being ripped out piece by piece, and one lucky rat found his eyeball. When they found him, his entire head had been eaten off, and a half eaten eyeball was found by a brick wall. The Godfather of THAF was, as you could understand, incredibly angry. His name was Eyes Coniglio, one of the most notorious Godfathers of all time. He was so tough, he regularly killed raccoons like they were toy mice. Unlike Big Twig, he did use his own paws to do the dirty work. Eyes sent out some of his best fighters, one being Crack, a tough cat in his own right, as well as a young cat by the name of Ears Catpone. So, these two each grasped a brick in their mouths, and went to a popular TRRF hangout, an alleyway with an abundance of fat rats to use for trafficking. However, only one cat was there, and he was just a young novice in the TRRF tree of crime. Now, it was TRRF's turn to find a little present at their hangout, a cat who was barely a high enough rank to join a family, with bruises all over his body, along with broken bones in most places. This cat had bled to death while he lay in a dark alleyway all night, just barely hanging on until the next morning. Big Twig realized he had started something bad, but wouldn't back down from a challenge. After multiple 'accidents' occured between families, Big T had enough of his cats being killed. However, he wasn't admitting defeat, he was planning something big... Prologue 2 Two cats walked through the wet streets of a large city, casting nervous glances left and right. A massive downpour was drenching everything in sight, including the two toms on their way to a meeting. "All I'm sayin'," one cat said "is that The Rocky Ridge Family wouldn't call a meeting in the drenching rain, unless it was an emergency." The other cat sighed and looked down. "I know, Ears. And it was probably a horrible idea to listen to Big at a time like this, but our family has decreased by almost a quarter. We lose 'em faster than we gain 'em." Both cats sighed and walked a little faster towards their destination. "Coniglio," Eyes said "I think we should reconsider this. After all, the murderers of some close acquaintances will be waiting, and they'll outnumber us about 10-1." Coniglio looked at Ears with that sharp stare of his. "I know." Coniglio said. Ears quickly whipped his head around to look at him. "What?" Ears asked incredulously. "I knew they were going to pull something, so I only brought only you along. I can't risk many members." "Then why did you risk me?" Coniglio looked away from Ears. "Because," he said "if our little party doesn't look convincing, we would be spotted like rats in the daytime. They might think we actually believe that this meeting is real, and not jump us so fast." Ears thought about this for a second, and then turned back to Coniglio. "So, if you know that they're going to pull a fast one, why are you still going to the meeting?" he asked. Coniglio looked like he himself didn't understand why for a second but quickly gained the sharp look in his eyes again. "When I see those TRRF idiots," Coniglio said "I'm going to play it cool for a while, then pounce on them. If they think we're stupid enough to fall for this plan, they're going to pay for it. You just follow my lead, Ears." Ears nodded and rounded a corner with Coniglio. "We're here." Coniglio said slowly. The wide park they were standing in was empty, except for trees and benches. Ears and Coniglio both looked at each other the exact same time. "I thought they would at least pretend they were starting a meeting..." Coniglio mewed confusedly. Ears started towards the biggest park bench, where the Godfathers sat, and thought he noticed eyes flickering in the shadows. Ears, a little wary, kept his eyes fixed on the bench, but his ears trained on the bushes. If something so much as moved, it would either be supper or another dead family member. Ears got to the bench without trouble, and jumped up on it. Category:Wafflez' Stories